Keris
Keris is a Ki-Matoran on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Keris came to Recla Nui and eventually became a leader of an Exo-Armor unit. [[VX|''VX]] During 999 A.G.C., Keris, while patrolling his village, met a wounded Po-Matoran who warned him of danger. Keris suited up along with his unit and met the danger head on, three Eruo. Two Junkers and one Rges, all gifted with the power of the X-Force. Keris and his men attempted to fight the blue Junker, Drachius, who attacked them, but Drachius proved too strong. He butchered Keris's men, never taking a wound himself. Keris attempted to fight him as he watched his men die around him, but Eiros intervened in time to keep Keris from joining his men in death. Eiros fought Drachius, but wasn't able to win. The other Toa arrived, but didn't get involved, despite the other Junker jumping in to take Eiros's Fire attack. A few days later, Keris was supposed to meet with Kato and Perto, but on his way, became lost in his thoughts. A new unit was being raised for him, but he wondered how they could stack up. They wouldn't be experienced, nor would they have the respect that his former unit had for him. At one point that day he had faced a Nui-Jaga and escaped, but soon met an X-Rahkshi, Gelt. Gelt attacked him, but Keris fought back, ready to die, but determined to eliminate the Rahkshi as well. Gelt showed powers over Disintegration, forcing Keris to remain on guard. He soon fled to the village, where he ordered the men there to remain back as he suited up. He fought Gelt again, this time with his Exo-Armor suit. He was able to wound Gelt, finding out that he was organic and machine, not simply a Kraata in an advanced suit. Gelt showed powers of Molecular Disruption, able to stop and evade any attacks that Keris threw at him. Gelt managed to use this to his advantage and started to win the battle, until an X-Toa appeared. This X-Toa remained unknown through the battle, but showed powers over Water and Fire, and was able to repel Gelt, forcing him to retreat. The Toa told Keris that next time he would surely win, as long as the next X-Rahkshi didn't have such powers. A few days later, Kato, Perto and Keris attempted to fight Toreq with their squads and armor, but were all defeated by him. A few days after this, Keris and Servix spoke about the situation, and about how Keris believed that they were powerless, and the loss of his team meant that to him, and that it was the anniversary of his team coming together one decade ago. They spoke that they could find an option, including Duos or Corps Stones, but the problem would be finding them, since Keris didn't think a Matoran could beat their foes. After Servix left, Keris soon came under attack from Seriun. He attempted to fight Seriun, but the Junker was superior. He gave Keris his name, claiming he could tell his comrades when Seriun killed him. Their fight was soon interrupted by the arrival of the others in their Exo-Armor. Keris got into his armor and joined them, all six of them fighting Seriun in a stalemate battle. Seriun soon got the advantage when he used his Water powers, but the fight stopped when Monsth arrived, recalling Seriun. Keris and the others soon started to depart, with the others wondering what was wrong with Keris. A few days later, Keris and the other commanders encountered Toreq while multiple forces fought in a pitched battle elsewhere. The Matoran suited up and fought Toreq, but weren't able to bring him down, only inflicting minor wounds. Toreq bashed them aside, taking their suits down and stopping a few of them from fighting. Leina and Keris tried to fight him, being the primary fighters. Soon Eiros, Yuna and Gerat intervened and helped to fight Toreq, but weren't able to kill him. They wounded him, allowing Keris to slash his throat and kill him. Seiza soon arrived and informed them all that something bad had happened, and that they all had to flee. Keris and Kato soon left and went to see the others, reporting the basic situation to the other Toa. After a few hours, the group found the cave the others were hidden in, but found only Seiza's corpse strung up like an animal, and signs of a conflict. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa and Matoran raced to protect the other Matoran. Abilities & Traits Keris is a caring leader and great fighter for being a Matoran. He cares about his men, and their slaughter at the hands of Drachius shattered Keris's perception of life, leaving him with survivor's guilt. He has a desire to kill Drachius, but just as strong a desire to die in combat so he can rejoin his squad. He would prefer not to die until after Drachius's death, but he is in conflict with himself. Mask & Tools Keris wears an unknown Kanohi mask and wields a crystalline sword. He wears a high-tech suit of Exo-Armor armed with an arm blade and an energy drill. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX '' Category:Matoran Category:Ki-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji